


Soft

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Dorks in Love, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: The boys are enjoying a chill evening together.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Soft

With the evening with his fiance stretching as long as it was, Prompto found his attentions drifting further and further from the blacksmithing competition Noctis had insisted on watching. Instead of the bright flashes of forges and clatters of hammers, he noticed more mundane things, like the smell of the long-cold pizza on the table in front of the pair, the clack of melting ice cubes sliding past each other, and soft pressure of Noct's head against his tummy. He wound his fingers through the dark hair tickling his belly button. When had his shirt ridden up that high?

He felt, more than heard, a soft rumble against the exposed skin.

"Did you say something, Noct?" The head shifted.

"Uh, not really? I just kinda said what I was thinking at the time."

"Ooh, and what was that?" Prompto found himself grinning at his own gentle teasing. What he could see of Noctis's ears turned pink.

"That you're soft. Just…" He trailed off, instead poking gently at his makeshift pillow. Prompto startled at the unexpected touch.

"Gah, that tickles!" Noct turned his head back into Prompto's belly in a poor attempt to stifle his snickers.

"Oops. But really, you have the softest belly. It's the perfect pillow." Prompto gently tugged on a lock of the hair that continued to assault his sensitive skin.

"Is that all I am to you? Just a convenient teddy bear?" His attempt at offense failed miserably, considering the fact that he was still laughing at both the situation and the sensations.

Noctis tried to defend himself. "You're also fun to kiss… and do you really think I'd be able to have actually fun conversations with some random pile of stuffing?"

"I don't know, man, you somehow find an awful lot of entertainment in standing on a pier doing a whole lot of nothing…"

"Are you dissing my mad fishing skills?"

"Nah, not your skill. Your interest, though… Am I engaged to an old man and someone forgot to tell me?"

Noctis scoffed. "Fine, see if I invite you with me next time I go to Alstor Slough. I'll ride the chocobos without you!"

Prompto gasped and sat up, dislodging his snuggle partner. "You wouldn't!"

"I would; now shut up and watch the show." Noct draped himself further across Prompto's abdomen, sliding one hand under the hem of his shirt to idly pet the soft skin and run his fingers along stray stretch marks. Prompto guessed that was settled, then.


End file.
